Truck Ship FAQ
Why do we ship by truck? Due to 1 or more cartons in the shipment being too large for the ground carrier (FedEX) to accept per their requirements. ''' What is YRC? '''Yellow Roadway Corp. which is an LTL (less than load) trucking company. Why not Conway? TOC pricing expired and now in contract with YRC. Does the trucking company ALWAYS call? Do they have to call? The BOL (Bill of Lading) is marked with residential delivery that includes the initial notification for delivery. Do they ever deliver outside of the hours of 8am 5pm? There may be areas that offer delivery times later than 5 pm. The delivering terminal will try to work with our customer to accommodate different times. We should still say 8am-5pm. Is the truck always a "eighteen wheeler semi truck"? Majority of the time this trucking company delivers with a tractor w/53 ft trailer. Their lift gate trucks may be tractor w/40ft trailer. What does "must be able to drive to your residence" mean? Make sure delivery area does allow trucks (lanes wide enough, low power lines or trees. Some sub-divisions do not allow truck traffic). Please explain "some larger or heavy items....may require assistance that you will need to provide". There will be one person(driver) for the delivery only. The driver may have a truck with a lift gate to lower the shipment off the back of the truck and with the use of a dolly wheel the shipment to the first threshold or garage or covered area that customer wants delivered to. Some cartons may take assistance to maneuver into the area that are just too awkward for one person. Why does the driver just take the item inside the door?Due to liability Why do they only deliver to ground level? Due to liability Why inspect the order with the driver present? To ensure a claim be paid for truck damaged merchandise. For any carton that has visible carton damage inspect the contents for merchandise damage and report on the delivery receipt what kind of damage the carton has received and what the damage is to the merchandise if any, at time of delivery with the driver present (some cartons may be damaged and the product has enough protective packaging that the product is fine or refuse only the damaged carton, even if part of a set, if the merchandise inside the carton has visible damage that is not acceptable). ''' Why sign the delivery receipt as damaged? '''To be reimbursed for truck damaged merchandise. What do we do if the customer calls and YRC is there and something is damaged? Ask the customer to refuse the damaged carton ONLY, sign the delivery receipt accordingly and report through TOC Q to B system. Agent find out exactly what item has been refused. EX: table top, table base or chair/stool. start a Q to B to begin process to take care of replacement for customer and begin claim process. Depending on what carton received damaged the replacement may be a carton that could possibly ship with FedEx depending on the carton dimensions even though the original order shipped with YRC. What do we do if while giving customer truck ship procedure, they say that a semi can not deliver to their home? If the customer knows this is true there are other options, the shipment could be picked up at the delivering terminal, customer could meet the truck at the end of another street to accept delivery. TOC agent should provide the delivery address with reason why the customer says the order can not be delivered by our trucking company along with any special instructions about their location. TOC will research all avenues to make delivery. Regardless, of where the delivery has been made same terms apply as far as inspecting and signing of the delivery receipt. What is "concealed damage"? This is when a carton shows no damage to the carton however, when the package is opened the product inside is damaged. Why should the customer not move the item "from the address to which it was delivered" if damage? This would be for cartons that received truck damage that were not reported on the delivery receipt at the time of delivery. Must be reported to trucking company immediately with all packing and cartons retained. An inspector may be sent to inspect for claim purposes. Why keep the box and packing materials? This would be for cartons that received truck damage that were not reported on the delivery receipt at the time of delivery. Must be reported to trucking company immediately with all packing and cartons retained. An inspector may be sent to inspect for claim purposes. What happens if YRC does not deliver all of the boxes?' If the trucking company does not have all the cartons stated on the delivery receipt the customer must sign the delivery receipt accordingly. Ex: delivery receipt states 5 cartons shipped to the customer, trucking company has 4 cartons to deliver, customer should sign as received 4 cartons, 1 carton short. 'Report to TOC immediately what merchandise they have received. TOC will work with trucking company to see if carton that was originally short can be found if not TOC will proceed to take care of the customer and possibly send a replacement and file a claim for the merchandise that never delivered. ''' How many times does the customer receive the truck ship procedure? '''The customer should be read the truck ship procedure over the phone prior to shipping the order, a hard copy is mailed to the customer (is this mailed to the shipping address?) TOC should have customer provide an email address to email to (if this is provided does TOC still continue to mail the hard copy as well?). What is a "pro #" and how does it work? The PRO# is the number used by the trucking number to track the status of the order. The pro# will not show up in the trucking companies system until the shipment has been picked up from TOC DC and been received at our local terminal which is located in Evansville.